Une mission de trop ?
by kaelys
Summary: Konoha, un an après l'attaque de Kyubi. Un nouveau capitaine pour Roseau au sein de la section Ombre de Kuro et une nouvelle mission. Tordue et désespérée comme toutes les autres… La routine ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Et oui, un nouvel HS… Je suis incorrigible !  
J'explore la période où juste après la mort de Minato, Yoshiko (Roseau), 17 ans, a rejoint la section la plus dangereuse de Kuro, la section ombre. Une petite histoire plus sombre que les derniers HS, moins basée sur l'humour (même s'il ne sera pas complètement absent) que sur une situation tendue et l'action. Et l'occasion de faire la première apparition en chair et en os d'un personnage dont j'ai déjà bien posé les bases…

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déroutés par le changement de ton. Et non, Roseau n'est pas encore Chance. Elle est beaucoup moins sympathique dans cette période sombre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

**Terrain d'entraînement numéro sept**

Un vent glacé fait frissonner Roseau qui observe avec une pointe d'envie la veste du junin qui s'escrime devant elle depuis des heures. Un ninja est censé ne jamais montrer aucune faiblesse mais elle doit bien admettre que l'uniforme ANBU n'est pas des plus adaptés quand la température se met à tomber en chute libre à l'aube même de l'hiver. Manquerait plus qu'il neige, pense Yoshiko, en remerciant le ciel que son masque cache ses lèvres bleuies par le gel et ses yeux las. ANBU ou pas, le froid ne la rend pas des plus enthousiastes devant la prestation qui lui est offerte. Mais se concentrer sur ses gesticulations a quand même l'avantage de ne pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer dans des recoins trop noirs où son esprit pourrait sombrer avec un peu trop de facilité.

- Encore, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Yoshiko soupire devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme qui se relance sans broncher dans tous les entraînements qu'elle lui impose depuis des heures sans montrer sa fatigue ou à quel point sa récente blessure sur le flanc gauche doit lui coûter au moindre de ses mouvements.

Un vrai boyscout ironise Yoshiko. Et elle n'a pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps sur son cas pour savoir qu'il n'a rien à faire dans la section ombre de Kuro.

Mais pour l'instant, elle a suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur lui. D'un geste, elle lui fait signe d'arrêter puis se dirige lentement vers les bureaux de la Racine.

Un frisson des plus désagréables et qui n'a rien à voir avec le froid lui parcourt l'échine. Une convocation de la momie n'est jamais à prendre à la légère. Quelle qu'elle soit. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été assignée à une nouvelle équipe, elle n'aurait pas de capitaine pour s'acquitter de cette corvée dont elle se serait bien passée. En détaillant Danzo, un œil voilé, trônant au milieu de de cette pièce sans âme, engoncé dans toutes ces bandelettes, elle se demande pour la centième fois ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête du Troisième pour ne pas avoir fini le travail alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais elle ne ferait jamais l'erreur de le sous-estimer une seule seconde. Camouflé derrière cette apparence fragile, il dissimule une puissance qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Mademoiselle Namikaze, où en est le recrutement ?

Yoshiko réprime un mouvement de recul. Et à cet instant, elle se dit que personne, sain d'esprit ou non, ne peut se tenir face à cet homme sans trembler. Ce phrasé lent et hypnotique, cette façon _presque_ neutre de prononcer son nom en détachant chaque syllabe. Ce nom qu'elle voudrait avoir oublié comme tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler de près ou de loin son frère.

- Je sais déjà que vous avez recalé tous les candidats qui se sont présentés.

Alors pourquoi poser la question si ce n'est pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Yoshiko baisse la tête pour ne pas cracher ces mots qui lui brûlent les lèvres.

- Mais je ne vous ai cependant pas convoqué pour ça. J'ai une mission urgente et aucune équipe disponible. Vous prendrez vos ordres du capitaine Aki Huyga qui vient de rejoindre la section. Dorénavant, c'est lui qui s'occupera du recrutement du reste de _votre _nouvelle équipe. Il est déjà au courant des détails et il vous attend dans une heure à la porte Sud.

Yoshiko salue d'un hochement de tête et s'éclipse aussi vite qu'elle le peut, histoire de mettre fin le plus vite possible à ce monologue des plus crispants. Danzo n'a pas mis longtemps à lui trouver un nouveau capitaine.

Un Hyuga.

Depuis qu'elle fait partie de cette section de Kuro, ce n'est pas le premier qui croise sa route. A croire que la marque qu'ils portent sur le front les prédestinent à finir dans les rangs de Kuro avec pour seules armes, leurs yeux et un désespoir latent qui s'expriment dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une heure pour se préparer à la mission et rejoindre son nouveau capitaine, ne lui permet pas de se perdre en spéculations sur sa mission et son nouveau chef. Elle aurait tout le temps de le voir à l'œuvre et de se faire sa propre opinion.

**Porte Sud**

**Une heure plus tard**

Yoshiko arrive au point de rendez-vous juste à l'heure. Il est là. Elle détaille le masque de faucon, les cheveux noirs et lisses et la haute silhouette de son chef. Décidemment les Hyuga sont tous calqués sur le même modèle.

Il ôte son masque et lui tend une main franche. Roseau reste un temps sans voix devant le regard de son nouveau capitaine et en oublie jusqu'aux mots qu'ils prononcent.

Ambre.

Ses yeux avaient un reflet si différent et inhabituel pour un Hyuga. Totalement hypnotisant. Presque autant que le sourire qu'il lui renvoie à cet instant. Maladroitement, elle prend son masque d'une main, histoire de lui rendre la politesse, et la main tendue d'une autre en se présentant :

- Roseau.

- On vous a expliqué de quoi il retourne ?

- Pas vraiment.

Elle jette un œil désabusé aux papiers qu'il lui confie. Sérieusement, le premier qui pourrait lui éviter tout contact de près ou de loin avec tout ce qui ressemble à de la paperasse, elle le prendrait dans la seconde dans leur équipe et ce quelle que soient ses aptitudes.

- Les grandes lignes? demande-t-elle.

- Il y a une semaine, deux équipes de Suna ont volé des documents compromettant pour Konoha et les a promis à Kumo pour sceller une alliance.

Yoshiko fronce les sourcils. Tous pensaient que la fin de la guerre initierait une période de calme et de paix. Une belle utopie bien éloignée de son quotidien. Konoha s'est relevée exsangue du conflit et a ouvert la voie aux complots et sombres manigances des vautours qui attendent avec la plus grande impatience la moindre faiblesse du Village pour frapper. L'attaque de Kyubi et le sacrifice de son frère, du Quatrième, a accéléré les choses. Jamais la Racine n'avait eu autant d'importance, la guerre ne se fait plus aux yeux de tous mais dans les coups bas, les manipulations et les alliances qui se jouent et déjouent dans l'ombre.

- La rencontre entre Suna et Kumo aura lieu au Pays de l'Herbe, dans deux jours.

Yoshiko hoche la tête. Un terrain neutre. Une telle alliance n'est en rien favorable aux intérêts de Konoha. Récupérer les documents est une priorité.

Cependant, ce genre de mission n'est pas réservé à sa section d'habitude.

- Pourquoi _nous_? demande Yoshiko.

Son chef baisse les yeux. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude des sales besognes. Si elle avait du temps à perdre, Yoshiko le trouverait presque attendrissant. Presque… Elle n'en attend pas moins sa réponse, tout en sachant déjà que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Une équipe de junins était en charge de la surveillance des documents, dit-il en lui désignant les fiches des shinobis en question. Apparemment, ils auraient été pris en otage par Suna. Notre but est de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient ni une entrave à la récupération des documents, ni une source d'informations pour nos ennemis.

En d'autres termes, pense Yoshiko amèrement, ce n'est en rien une mission de sauvetage. De toute façon, deux idiots inconscients contre deux équipes de Suna suffisamment entraînées pour avoir subtilisé des documents de la Racine sous le nez de la momie… Elle n'aurait pas parié sa paye, aussi mince soit-elle, sur leur réussite.

La Racine préfère achever un allier qui pourrait vous trahir que de lancer une mission de sauvetage hasardeuse. Et on se demande pourquoi Konoha a tant de mal à nouer des relations avec les autres Villages, pense-t-elle. Nul doute que les documents volés par Suna ne fassent que mettre en relief cette sombre vérité qui est devenue sa réalité depuis bien trop longtemps.

Konoha ne peut se permettre le moindre signe de faiblesse. A force de se le répéter, peut-être trouvera-t-elle un jour un semblant d'absolution dans ses missions qui, bien que toutes différentes, finissent par toutes se ressembler.

Machinalement, elle jette un œil sur les shinobis que Danzo est prêt à sacrifier sur cet autel qu'il chérie tant, dédié à cette sombre Déesse avide de sang et de souffrances qui répond au nom de Konoha. Et à cet instant, elle sait que son détachement face à la situation met plus que mal à l'aise son nouveau chef.

Comme les autres, il apprendra vite.

Une équipe dirigée par un Uchiha. Pour Roseau, à part quelques lumineuses exceptions, les Uchiha sont tous des arrogants insupportables. Mais quels que soient l'orgueil et les prétentions de cet homme, elle sait qu'il n'a rien fait pour mériter un tel sort.

Elle regarde la fiche suivante et sa main se crispe sur la feuille.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner Capitaine, marmonne-t-elle en rendant rapidement les papiers.

En vrai Hyuga, Aki ne montre pas sa surprise, récupère les papiers et acquiesce. Deux jours pour rejoindre Kusa et trouver un plan, c'est court. Mais il prend tout de même le temps de jeter un œil à la fiche qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez son équipière.

La fiche d'un des shinobis qui fait partie de l'équipe qui était chargée de la protection des documents, un de ceux qui sont aux mains de leurs ennemis.

Malgré le masque qu'il porte sur la photo, il n'a pas besoin de plus d'une seconde de réflexion pour le reconnaître. Il ressemble tellement à son père ce jeune junin.

Hatake Kakashi


	2. Chapter 2

PeerNax, merci encore pour ton comm', voici la suite.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore après tous ces chapitres :-)

* * *

**Un choix**

Le soleil est déjà bien bas lorsqu'ils s'accordent enfin une pause. Yoshiko doit admettre que son nouveau capitaine est des plus endurants. Et en parfait Hyuga, il ne montre pas sa fatigue, de même qu'il ne lui posera pas la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'elle lui a rendu les papiers de la mission.

Le souffle court, elle se cale sur l'une des branches de l'arbre sur lequel ils passeraient la nuit. Un vrai quatre étoiles, pense-t-elle en soupirant. Elle tend la main pour lui demander les papiers de la mission qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de regarder. Pas voulu regarder, se corrige-t-elle en réprimant un geste nerveux. Se focaliser sur la mission lui permettrait de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'évader trop loin.

Sa main tremble en prenant la liasse qu'il lui tend.

Elle se maudit de laisser transparaitre aussi facilement ses émotions et plonge dans les papiers avec une attention qu'elle a rarement montrée envers cette paperasse qu'elle abhorre. De nouveau, elle passe un peu trop rapidement les papiers de l'équipe de Konoha et son cœur s'accélère lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur la fiche de Kakashi. Son chef fait semblant de ne rien voir mais elle sait que rien n'échappe à ses yeux si pâles.

Puis elle s'attarde avec intérêt sur les informations sur les deux équipes de Suna.

- Les grandes lignes ? propose Aki magnanime.

Yoshiko se dit que si quelqu'un, quelque part tenait les scores, il venait sûrement de gagner un point.

- La première équipe est spécialisée dans l'infiltration, trois ombres dont on ne connait ni les noms, ni les visages, sans réelles aptitudes pour le combat mais …

- Etre capable de subtiliser des documents importants sous bonne garde au cœur même de la Racine, sous les yeux de la momie sans être inquiété. Ça donne une petite idée sur leur efficacité.

Aki hoche la tête gravement tout en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas forcement formulé les choses ainsi mais que cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

- La deuxième est composée de trois des meilleures élites des forces spéciales de Suna, continue-t-il.

Yoshiko intriguée se penche sur les fiches.

- Je les ai déjà vus à l'œuvre. Ils sont redoutables, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle montre la première fiche et Aki détaille la haute stature du shinobi en se disant qu'il ressemble à…

- La fouine, continue-t-elle, un grand paquet de nerfs avec un instinct des plus affutés …

Encore une fois pas exactement les mots qu'il aurait employés. Mais il doit admettre que c'est une description assez juste.

- … et le meilleur taïjutsu que j'ai jamais vu. Rapide, affuté, imaginatif et, continue Yoshiko en baissant d'un ton, _vicieux._

Aki remarque la lueur malsaine qui brille au fond des prunelles noires de cet homme et se penche sur la deuxième fiche :

- La gravure de mode est un spécialiste du ninjutsu. Un arrogant qui a malheureusement les moyens de ses prétentions. Il maîtrise parfaitement l'Eau, la Terre et la Foudre. Peut-être même plus. Et il est aussi intelligent que manipulateur.

Aki examine le jeune homme qui semble avoir pris la pose pour la photo, sourire un peu trop grand, peau blanche, cheveux noir, les yeux clairs et qui dégage toute l'arrogance des hommes un peu trop conscients de leur effet sur la gente féminine. Au ton dédaigneux de Roseau, il rectifie mentalement, presque toute la gente féminine.

- Et enfin, « the last but not the least », leur mascotte.

Tout Hyuga qu'il soit, Aki esquisse un petit sourire en voyant l'adolescent, aux joues rebondies, les cheveux éparpillés dans un joyeux désordre à peine sortie de l'enfance, engoncé dans un accoutrement bariolé proprement ridicule.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Aki en reprenant son sérieux, spécialiste en genjutsu.

- Pas seulement, dit Roseau. Il maitrise aussi bien le genjutsu et les sceaux. Ne vous fiez pas à son allure de gosse sympathique, c'est certainement le plus dangereux des trois. Une équipe soudée et complémentaire. Séparément, ils sont tous dangereux, ensemble…

Yoshiko ne termine pas sa phrase, elle n'en a pas besoin. De toute façon, une confrontation directe n'est pas le genre de la maison. Ce serait plutôt frapper le premier et de préférence dans le dos. Pour combler le silence pesant, Yoshiko s'attarde sur les données concernant la rencontre.

- Kusa, j'ai déjà eu quelques missions dans le coin, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit Aki en réfléchissant à haute voix. Ils ont dû rencontrer quelques difficultés car ils ont des blessés, ils doivent être discrets car ils ont des otages et prudents vu les documents qu'ils transportent. Et le seul endroit à Kusa où on ne leur posera aucune question et qui est suffisamment à l'écart de la ville pour assurer une certaine discrétion, c'est…

- L'antre des trois dragons, termine Yoshiko en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

- On devrait arriver bien avant la nuit et avoir le temps d'y faire un tour, histoire de s'assurer que les documents et les otages sont là et aviser en fonction de la situation.

- Subtiliser les documents alors que l'on ne sait rien de l'équipe qui les a volés à part que ce sont des experts dans le domaine… Rien de plus facile, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Je sais, dit Aki complètement imperméable aux sarcasmes de son équipière. C'est pour cela que je suggère d'attendre que les documents changent de main pour agir.

- La rencontre aura lieu en terrain dégagé, une plaine bordée par une grande étendue d'eau et une petite forêt. Avec votre byakugan, vous…

Soudain elle s'arrête, dévisageant le reflet ambre si étrange des yeux de son chef.

- …vous pourrez observer l'échange de loin, reprend-elle, et me donner le signal dès qu'une occasion se présentera. Un petit tour de passe-passe et ma vitesse devraient nous permettre de profiter de quelques secondes de confusion pour prendre le large suffisamment vite.

Aki hoche la tête en silence. Il sait que ce plan plein de failles est le seul qu'ils puissent monter en si peu de temps. De même qu'il sait qu'il ne règle pas la seule partie qui lui pose réellement problème dans cette mission.

- Quant aux otages, dit Yoshiko consciente de la réticence de son chef à aborder la question, en baissant les yeux. Il faudra s'en occuper avant d'avoir récupérer les documents.

- S'en occuper, reprend-il d'une voix absente.

La simple idée d'imaginer ce que sous-entendent ces quelques mots l'écœure. Il se referme, tentant de ne pas penser plus loin aux implications.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, dit Yoshiko. _Je m'en occuperais._

Le jeune capitaine réprime un frisson en entendant les paroles de son équipière. Il a l'impression d'être un enfant sur lequel on veille et à qui l'on épargne une réalité trop dure par quelques belles paroles hypocrites. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui alourdit tous ses membres d'une chape de plomb.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demande-t-il.

Yoshiko se tait et Aki prend son silence comme un acquiescement tacite mais prudent.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas vous-même pris la direction d'une équipe ?

- La simple idée de devoir faire des rapports réguliers entre quatre yeux avec la momie…

Aki lève un sourcil en entendant « la momie ». Mais il n'a pas besoin de chercher trop pour comprendre exactement ce qu'un entretien avec Danzo peut avoir de dérangeant.

- Je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris, continue Roseau, Ombre ne fonctionne pas _vraiment_ comme les autres sections. Il n'y a pas de réelle hiérarchie au sein d'une équipe. Celui qui sait parle, celui qui comprend décide, celui voit plus loin ouvre la voie. Etre le chef, ce n'est pas diriger mais être à l'écoute et assumer. Car une bonne idée d'où qu'elle vienne est toujours une bonne idée. Et elle peut vous sauver la vie.

Roseau fixe prudemment son chef, tentant de déchiffrer sans succès la moindre émotion sur le visage impassible d'Aki. Après lui avoir annoncé que le seul avantage d'être chef dans cette section se résume à prendre toute la responsabilité des actes d'une bande de grandes gueules capables du pire comme du meilleur, allergiques à la moindre étincelle de hiérarchie, d'assurer les entretiens crispants avec le cyclope aux bandelettes et cerise sur le gâteau, de devoir se plonger plus que de raison dans cette tonne de paperasse qu'elle avait hâte de lui abandonner à la première occasion… Il y a une chance non négligeable qu'il dépose sa démission à la première heure dès la fin de cette mission. Elle, y réfléchirait à deux fois. Et dire qu'elle commençait juste à s'habituer à lui.

Soudain, le cœur de Yoshiko rate un battement et elle se perd devant la lueur amusée qui illumine les reflets ambrés du jeune capitaine.

- Alors j'ai fait le bon choix, dit-il.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès les premiers rayons blancs et froids de l'aube, ils se mettent en route sans un mot. Aki venait enfin de repérer les traces des deux équipes et Roseau se dit que le byakugan est définitivement un avantage à ne pas négliger. Elle remarque aussi que leur progression a légèrement ralentie. C'est presque imperceptible mais plus ils approchent du pays de l'Herbe et plus elle devient sensible.

Soudain, Aki s'arrête, la main levée. Yoshiko n'a pas besoin de porter trop loin son regard pour se rendre compte que quelque chose dépareille définitivement dans le paysage. Elle se rapproche lentement et observe froidement la scène. Pas un arbre n'a été épargné sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde, la terre calcinée et retournée dans tous les sens est parsemée d'armes blanches, kunaï et shuriken, dont certaines sont entachées de funestes taches brunes. Aki se tient en arrière, observant la scène :

- Il semblerait que la _gravure de mode_ maîtrise aussi le feu, dit-il en effleurant la terre brûlée.

Pas de corps, pense-t-il, ce qui confirme l'hypothèse des otages. Il se dit que l'équipe spécialisée dans l'infiltration devait avoir toute une panoplie de genjutsu utiles pour emprisonner la volonté d'un homme. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas embarrassés d'une équipe de trois junins de Konoha.

- Il y a un Uchiha dans l'équipe de Konoha, rappelle Roseau.

Aki acquiesce gravement, avoir mis la main sur un Uchiha et un junin qui avait hérité malgré lui de ce œil sanglant et avait réussi à le maîtriser aussi bien que n'importe quel membre du Clan à l'éventail. Une expérience qui doit les intéresser au plus haut point.

En resserrant nerveusement ses doigts sur le sol, il se demande à quel point cela peut justifier le but de leur mission ?

- Vous n'avez pas peur que l'on compromette la récupération des documents, si _nous _nous occupons des otages juste avant la rencontre ?

En insistant sur le nous, il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'accepte pas d'être mis à l'écart, quel que soit le dégoût que lui inspire cette partie de la mission.

- Suyvar, dit Yoshiko qui attendait nerveusement la question.

- Syuvar ?

- Un poison particulièrement efficace, reprend Yoshiko. Inodore et insipide, il agit au bout de trois à quatre jours sans aucuns signes annonciateurs. Redoutablement efficace.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas empoisonner uniquement les shinobis de Suna ?

- Pour la simple raison que tous nos poisons viennent de Suna, dit Yoshiko, les élites de Suna sont non seulement immunisées contre eux, entraînées à le détecter mais elles possèdent un antidote. Beaucoup trop risqué.

Aki frissonne en pensant à quel point cette réponse répond à une logique aussi froide qu'inhumaine. Presque autant que le ton mécanique de son équipière.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça, souffle-t-il.

Ce n'est ni vraiment une question, ni une constatation…

- C'est la procédure, répond Yoshiko d'un ton glacial.

Aki ne sait que répondre et accélère de nouveau l'allure en suivant les traces des shinobis de Suna. Le silence qui s'instaure entre eux devient un peu plus oppressant à chaque minute jusqu'à ce que Yoshiko le brise de quelques mots qu'il accueille avec gratitude :

- Non, je n'ai encore jamais fait _ça_.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils passent enfin la frontière du pays de l'herbe. Ils seraient bientôt en vue de l'auberge des trois dragons. Ils auraient le temps d'étoffer un peu leur plan des plus sommaires, peut-être même de prendre un peu de repos avant de passer à l'action.

Soudain, Aki s'arrête brusquement et scrute les environs avec attention. Yoshiko lève un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien éveiller l'attention de son chef. Cependant, elle ne se fatigue pas à chercher le moindre indice, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de concurrencer le byakugan et attend patiemment qu'il s'explique.

- L'équipe de Konoha est constituée de trois membres, dit-il.

Yoshiko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête en effleurant l'écorce de l'arbre qui porte encore les marques du passage de ceux qu'ils poursuivent.

- Pourtant ils n'ont que deux otages, continue Aki, des blessés et ils n'ont pas ralenti l'allure, bien au contraire.

- Deux otages et pas de corps, dit Yoshiko. L'un des membres de l'équipe leur aurait échappé et pris en chasse ?

- Possible, dit Aki. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas abandonné la mission pour retourner sur Konoha ?

Yoshiko ferme les yeux une seconde. Ce genre de comportement désespéré… Son souffle s'accélère. Elle se met à chercher dans les ombres naissantes une présence en essayant d'étouffer dans l'œuf le fol espoir qui envahit son cœur. Elle se demande à quel point l'envie de le voir soudain sortir de nulle part, sain et sauf interfère avec ses perceptions et sa raison. Par précaution, elle agrippe un kunaï d'une main et tente une approche auquel il ne pourrait résister.

- L'affrontement a eu lieu il y a environ quatre jours, dit-elle. Blessé et seul, il ne doit pas être une grande menace pour qui que ce soit …

La lame froide d'un kunaï glissant sur la peau blanche de son cou l'empêche de continuer :

- Merci pour le vote de confiance, dit une voix dans son dos qu'elle ne connait que trop.

Dans la seconde, elle se retourne et reste un temps sans voix. L'uniforme en lambeaux, il a depuis longtemps perdu sa veste et son bandeau frontal qui libère son regard hypnotisant, un bandage de fortune lui barre la jambe droite et son masque est à moitié déchiré.

- Mon Dieu, tu ne ressembles à rien…

A l'instant même où elle ouvre la bouche, elle se demande bien comment l'incroyable soulagement qu'elle ressent a bien pu se transformer en ces quelques mots.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de tomber sur toi, dit Kakashi.

Yoshiko sourit de sa tentative d'ironie alors qu'il tient à peine debout.

- Idiot, murmure-t-elle.

Kakashi se cale à son tour contre un arbre, trop mal en point pour rester sur ses jambes mais pas assez pour se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Yoshiko se penche sur lui, prête à examiner une à une ses blessures les plus sérieuses et il se laisse manipuler en grimaçant.

- Kakashi, je te présente mon nouveau chef, dit Yoshiko qui cherche un court instant à se souvenir de son nom avant de capituler devant l'évidence qui s'impose à elle, Ambre.

Aki tente de réprimer son sursaut de surprise devant le nouveau surnom que vient de lui attribuer sans sourciller son équipière.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux pour une telle mission ? demande Kakashi.

- Faîtes-nous un résumé de la situation, dit Aki ignorant délibérément la question.

Le ninja au sharingan fixe Yoshiko qui évite de croiser son regard et son chef qui attend sa réponse.

- Avec mon équipe, nous devions assurer la protection d'une série de documents ANBU. Mais les documents en questions avaient disparus avant même le début de la mission, volés au cœur même du quartier général de la Racine. La piste laissée par l'équipe était encore fraîche et nous les avons pris en chasse. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme nous l'aurions espéré et nous sommes tombés dans leur piège comme des débutants…

Roseau reconnait sans peine la frustration de Kakashi. Ce piège qui s'était refermé sur son équipe, il avait dû le voir venir de loin et en avertir son chef. Et en Uchiha arrogant qu'il est, il avait dû l'ignorer.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils savaient exactement où nous allions les attaquer. Le terrain était déjà couvert de sceaux d'immobilisation et nous avons été pris dans un genjustsu particulièrement puissant dont je suis le seul à avoir pu m'en échapper grâce à mon sharingan.

- Comment avez-vous pu briser le genjutsu alors que votre chef, un Uchiha, en a été incapable ? demande Aki.

- Kakashi maîtrise mieux son sharingan que la plupart des Uchiha, répond Yoshiko.

- J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir de cette illusion que je suis tombé sur les deux adversaires les plus coriaces que j'ai jamais affrontés. Leurs attaques étaient parfaitement coordonnées.

Au même instant, Yoshiko et Aki se remémorent l'étendue du paysage dévasté et de terre brûlée qu'ils avaient quelques heures auparavant sous les yeux. Kakashi baisse les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Ils ne m'ont pas laissés le temps de faire autre chose que réagir. J'ai dû fuir. Je savais que les documents étaient une priorité et qu'il ne perdrait pas de temps avec moi. Alors je les ai suivis…

Yoshiko délaisse un temps ses blessures et plonge son regard dans les yeux de Kakashi où brille encore l'espoir de trouver la moindre occasion pour une tentative désespérée de porter secours à ses équipiers.

Elle sait que la question restée en suspens allait ressortir.

- _Pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux pour une telle mission _?

- Dites-nous tout ce que vous avez appris sur l'équipe de Suna, demande Aki.

- Le grand nerveux, spécialiste du taijutsu est à peu près dans le même état que moi.

Yoshiko hoche la tête pour dissimuler un petit sourire. Kakasi n'avait jamais été du genre à ne faire que « réagir ». Il avait dû rendre coup sur coup.

- Les autres sont indemnes. Le plus jeune est responsable du genjutsu qui maintient les otages prisonniers d'une illusion qui leur ôte toute volonté. Le troisième membre de l'équipe maîtrise aussi bien le ninjutsu que moi. _Pourquoi ?_

- Et les documents ? demande Yoshiko.

- Ils les ont scellés dans un sceau qui a l'air aussi complexe que ceux qu'ils ont utilisés pour nous immobiliser.

Kakashi dévisage Aki puis Roseau en silence. La lueur d'espoir qui illumine ses yeux sombres s'évanouit pour laisser place à la colère.

- _Pourquoi ?_

D'un geste, Kakashi agrippe Yoshiko pour la forcer à lui faire face, ôte d'un geste son masque pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

- _Quel est réellement le but de votre mission ?_

- Tu dois retourner à Konoha au plus vite, dit Roseau qui baisse la tête, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

De rage, Kakashi repousse Yoshiko en se remettant sur pied difficilement.

- Kakashi ! Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Tu tiens à peine debout ! Kakashi !

En le voyant accélérer le pas, Yoshiko s'énerve :

- Arrête ! Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire exactement!

- Faire ce que vous devriez faire ! crache Kakashi.

- Se jeter dans la gueule du loup en tentant de sauver tes équipiers ! crie Yoshiko. Désolée, c'est pas au programme !

- C'est toujours mieux que de suivre aveuglément les ordres de Danzo!

- Tu sais quoi Kakashi, pour que les villageois dorment sur leurs deux oreilles et que les rêveurs aux grands principes puissent continuer à nous donner des leçons, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, le sale boulot! Arrête de faire n'importe quoi et rentre sur Konoha ! _Immédiatement_ !

- Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres !

- Depuis que tu agis comme un idiot ! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance face à eux, tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes ! Tu crois que tes équipiers vont t'être reconnaissants, si et je dis bien si tu les sauves, lorsque Suna et Kumo attaqueront main dans la main le Village !

Kakashi encaisse difficilement le coup bas et détaille estomaqué celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une amie.

- Regarde-toi, souffle-t-il. Ce que tu es devenue… Je ne te reconnais plus. Heureusement que ton frère n'est plus là pour te voir devenir à ce point dévouée au moindre des ordres de Danzo, lâche-t-il.

Tremblante, Yoshiko plante son regard noir dans celui de Kakashi avant de rétorquer d'un ton glacial :

- _Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère !_

- Tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir de son absence, dit Kakashi du bout des lèvres. Tu crois que cela te donne le droit de renier tout ce qu'il était, tout ce que tu es. Tu crois que…

Paf !

Ce n'était pas un coup violent mais l'ultime défense d'un ego blessé qui claque contre la joue du ninja copieur et qui met fin à la tirade de Kakashi.

Aki sentant la tension monter encore d'un cran s'interpose :

- Roseau a compris comme moi quel est le véritable but de cette équipe de Suna, dit-il. Et vous, vous sautez à pied joint dans leur piège ! Je pense que vous aussi savez très bien pourquoi les otages sont encore en vie…

Kakashi, le souffle coupé, fixe Aki en tremblant.

- Ton chef est un Uchiha, dit Yoshiko. Ils ont deux sharingan en parfait état et le mode d'emploi prêt à leur tomber dans les bras à la première occasion ! Leur première attaque était juste un test, une façon de voir tonsharingan à l'œuvre. Et non seulement tu leur as prouvé que tu sais t'en servir mais que tu le maîtrises mieux que ton propre chef.

A court d'arguments, le ninja copieur détourne la tête et continue son chemin.

- Kakashi, ne me force pas à faire une chose que je vais regretter !

- Je ne les abandonnerai pas.

Aki voit son équipière incapable de faire le moindre geste et le ninja au sharingan s'éloigner. Depuis qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le réel but de l'équipe de Suna, son esprit s'était mis à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

Il connait les capacités de son équipière et celles d'un sharingan aussi bien que les siennes. Et il est prêt à accepter toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Pour la première fois, il sent réellement le chef de cette mission.

Etre à l'écoute et assumer.

Et il s'apprête à dire les seuls mots capables d'arrêter Kakashi dans son élan.

- J'ai un plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous connaissez les lois de Murphy? Vous allez en voir une belle démonstration dans ce chapitre. Le plan était parfait...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réactions en chaîne**

Les trois ninjas restent un temps prostrés sur la carte et les indications d'Aki. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent à l'horizon et ils n'osent briser le silence qui s'étire longuement entre eux. Aki avait parlé longuement, posé de nombreuses questions. Et ils lui avaient accordés des réponses aussi concises que précises. Mais depuis qu'il a retenu le ninja au sharingan avec quelques mots, Roseau et Kakashi ne sont pas adressés la parole, pas une seule fois. Et la tension entre eux ne s'est pas vraiment dissipée.

- Je vais faire les premiers repérages, dit Aki. Profitez-en pour revoir les grandes lignes du plan et vous reposer.

Ils les laissent en pensant qu'il y a une chance non négligeable de retrouver le ninja au sharingan dans un état plus lamentable qu'il n'est déjà. Après un regard appuyé dans sa direction, il se dit qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas grande différence entre avant et après.

Et dans la foulée, il se demande depuis quand _lui _se met à faire de l'humour.

Son plan a-t-il une chance de fonctionner ? En l'exposant, il a pris un air confiant et curieusement il a réussi à communiquer cette feinte assurance sans trop savoir comment. Ses équipiers se sont laissés convaincre un peu trop facilement à son goût. Le ninja au sharingan est trop mal au point pour avoir le moindre sens critique et se raccroche au moindre espoir. Roseau s'est tout simplement fermée depuis que le ninja copieur avait évoqué son frère. Elle s'est réfugiée derrière son masque et un professionnalisme aussi efficace que glaçant pour tenter de déjouer d'un ton neutre les failles de son plan. Les surnoms et les expressions imagés avaient fait place à des mots aussi plats que sans âme. Et même si cela l'étonne encore lui-même, il préfère la version sarcastique qui lui attribue sans sourciller un surnom que celle lisse et froide qu'elle lui a imposée depuis que le junin avait osé mentionner son frère.

Son frère…

Ces techniques, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux d'azur, il n'est pas vraiment difficile de deviner de qui il s'agit. Il a eu un doute en lisant sa fiche qui s'est bien vite évanouit lorsqu'elle a ôté son masque.

Il était trop jeune pendant la Grande Guerre pour avoir jamais été placé en première ligne. Il n'avait fait qu'écouter, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'envie de croire, les récits émerveillés des soldats sur les techniques et les capacités de l'éclair Jaune de Konoha. Et il devait bien avouer être impatient de voir ces techniques à l'œuvre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir compter sur elles de cette façon.

Repérer l'endroit n'a pas été difficile. Le court chemin bordé d'arbres feuillus qui part de l'Antre des trois dragons fait rapidement place à une vaste plaine. Un endroit où il est impossible de se dissimuler où que ce soit, un lieu forçant les chasseurs à prendre l'initiative. Et lancer une attaque à l'aveugle dans ce terrain miné aurait été suicidaire. Aki parcourt des yeux les sceaux d'immobilisation, capable de figer un attaquant suffisamment longtemps pour en tirer parti rapidement, et sort les kunais deYoshiko. Il les lance entre les sceaux puis les dissimulent à l'aide d'un puissant genjutsu. Cela ne lui laisserait pas une marge de manœuvre particulièrement grande mais l'élément de surprise compenserait largement cet inconvénient.

L'équipe de Suna s'attend à affronter un ennemi seul, épuisé et désespéré. Et à la place, ils auraient deux ANBUs, en pleine forme et capables de voir et d'esquiver tous les petits pièges dont ils avaient parsemés le terrain. La connaissance du terrain fait partie des avantages tactiques les plus basiques mais c'est avant tout un des plus efficaces. Surtout lorsque vos adversaires pensent avoir l'avantage et qu'il n'en est rien.

* * *

Yoshiko déroule le parchemin où son chef avait esquissé quelques gribouillis illisibles en se mettant à détailler le plan d'une voix _presque_ neutre.

- Récapitulons. A l'aube, ils se sépareront. Un d'entre eux gardera les documents et se dirigera vers le point de rendez-vous avec Kumo. Les deux autres reprendront la route vers Suna avec les otages dans le seul but de t'amener exactement à l'endroit où ils ont mis en place leur piège.

Kakashi étouffe un bâillement. Il aurait aimé se montrer contrarié mais la fatigue prend le pas sur sa colère avec une déconcertante facilité.

- Tu suivras les documents pendant que nous prendrons en chasse ceux qui gardent les otages. La difficulté sera de prendre le gamin vivant, continue Yoshiko. Lui-seul est capable de libérer les otages et les documents du sceau. Dès que nous mettrons la main sur lui, on débarque et on s'occupe du troisième larron avant qu'il rencontre l'équipe de Suna. Puis on met les voiles aussi vite que possible.

Yoshiko lève la tête en détaillant l'état du ninja copieur d'un œil noir.

- Il y a des chances que ça marche, ils s'attendent à prendre au piège une moitié de ninja, prêt à se lancer tête baissée dans une mission de sauvetage insensée…

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Kakashi. Même terrassé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer les yeux plus de quelques minutes d'affilé en quatre jours, il n'allait pas laisser passer une nouvelle insulte. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, ça ne l'aurait pas atteint. De sa part, c'est juste insupportable. Il s'apprête à exploser lorsqueYoshiko lui coupe le souffle en lui demandant :

- Tu tiens à eux tant que ça ?

Cherchant ses mots, il s'extirpe difficilement de son regard d'azur :

- Je les déteste, dit-il d'un ton égal. Mon chef est le dernier des abrutis, arrogant, hautain, insupportable et qui me prend de haut, parce qu'il est né au sein du Clan Uchiha et qu'il pense qu'il a des choses à m'apprendre sur le sharingan.

Et ça, c'est pas arrogant peut-être, pense Yoshiko, qui se retient à grand peine de parler.

- Quant à notre medic-nin, continue Kakashi, c'est une grande gueule qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Kakashi se dit avec un frisson d'horreur en fixant Yoshiko que si la mission étaient une réussite, elles pourraient s'entendre… Elles ont définitivement quelques points communs.

- Mais ce sont mes équipiers et je ne les abandonnerais pas.

La colère qui animait les traits de Yoshiko se dissipe face à la résolution de Kakashi.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu.

Yoshiko le regarde lentement dénouer ses muscles douloureux et s'assoir du mieux qu'il peut sur les hauteurs de l'arbre le plus proche. Il sombre dans un sommeil noir sans même s'en rendre compte. S'installant en silence non loin de lui, elle le voit glisser lentement de la branche sur laquelle il s'était installé et le retient d'un geste.

Elle s'étonne d'agripper une peau brûlante. Il est malade constate-t-elle en fixant les tremblements saccadés qui le parcourent et tellement fatigué que même la fièvre ne le réveille pas. Sans un bruit, elle se cale à ses côtés, l'empêchant de tomber plus en avant et dépose sa propre couverture sur les épaules frissonnantes de Kakashi. Seule une volonté de fer lui avait permis de tenir debout aussi longtemps. En le regardant se perdre dans des rêves agités, elle a l'impression de veiller un enfant fragile et replace doucement une mèche de cheveux argenté qui lui tombait sur les yeux en effleurant de sa main glacée son front brûlant.

- J'ai placé les kunaïs.

Roseau sursaute, comme prise en faute, en croisant les yeux pâles qui captent un bref instant, tels ceux d'un félin, les rayons de la lune. Il s'approche lentement du ninja au sharingan en activant son byakugan. Avec des mouvements précis, il déroule son poignet sous ses doigts et y appose une marque dans lequel il déverse son propre chakra qui s'écoule en un fil d'argent.

- Il est à bout de forces, dit Aki.

Et il a puisé dans ses propres réserves pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'à demain sans s'effondrer. Aki Hyuga n'a décidemment rien de commun avec tous les capitaines qu'elle avait jamais eu dans Ombre.

- C'est une folie, dit Yoshiko sans quitter des yeux Kakashi.

- Tout se passera comme prévu, dit Aki d'un ton qu'il aurait aimé calme et rassurant.

* * *

Dès l'aube, Kakashi lève un œil et manque de tomber à terre en sentant les cheveux blonds de Yoshiko éparpillés sur son épaule, sa tête endormie reposant contre l'écorce à quelques centimètres de lui. Le Hyuga lui fait signe et il s'approche de lui en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la blonde endormie à ses côtés. Et à cet instant, il se sent une énergie nouvelle qui n'a rien de naturelle parcourir tous ses muscles. Aki lui montre son poignet du regard et il voit la marque qu'il lui a apposée.

- Ce sceau vous permettre de réguler votre niveau de chakra à un niveau acceptable jusqu'à notre retour. Et si jamais il y a une urgence, en le brisant, il libérera toute la réserve en une fois, ce qui devrait vous donner environ cinq minutes à plein régime.

De nouveau capable de porter son regard au loin sans un voile d'ombre et de fatigue, Kakashi fixe Aki avec reconnaissance lorsque Yoshiko les rejoint prête à agir. Elle sort son dernier kunaï banalisé et le tend à Kakashi qu'il prend d'une main absente et le range bien vite hors de sa vue. Ces kunais marqués, il n'en avait pas vu depuis la mort de son Maître. Un souvenir plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

Les trois ninjas se glissent dans les ombres évanescentes du soleil levant et ils ne mettent pas longtemps à trouver l'équipe de Suna et les otages. Leur regard hagard et leurs gestes mécaniques ne trompent personne. Yoshiko détaille la haute silhouette, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs si typiques des Uchihas du chef de Kakashi. Lamedic-nin est une grande rousse aux cheveux longs à la peau hâlée avec des yeux de jade et des traits d'une finesse troublante.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur les équipiers de Kakashi. Comme Aki l'a prévu, la fouine s'est emparée des documents pendant que le spécialiste duninjutsu et la mascotte s'occupent des otages. Kakashi n'a pas exagéré, le spécialiste du taïjutsu n'est pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Aki fait un geste et ils suivent la direction prise par les otages. Yoshiko jette un coup d'œil discret vers Kakashi tentant de dissimuler maladroitement son inquiétude.

Ce qui n'échappe en rien aux yeux clairs de son capitaine.

Se glissant dans les ombres des grands arbres, Roseau et son capitaine suivent leurs deux ennemis pendant que les otages leur emboitent le pas le regard vide. Aki est rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Dans trois cent mètres, ils arriveraient sur le terrain dégagé où il a positionné les kunaïs de son équipière.

Il lui fait signe de se tenir prête. Mais c'est inutile, elle a dû déjà ressentir la tension qui le rend plus alerte à chaque pas et repère sans peine le premier kunaï. Le Hyugalève la main, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.

- _Maintenant_, souffle-t-il.

A peine a-t-il baissé la main que Yoshiko apparaît dans un éclair dans le dos du gosse et il se précipite sur le spécialiste en ninjutsu. Le forcer au combat rapproché est la seule façon d'avoir une chance contre lui. Ce n'est pas sa spécialité et cela l'empêcherait de former le moindre signe.

C'est alors qu'un grondement fait trembler la terre et les sceaux du gamin s'activent en émettant une étrange lueur verte.

Les deux ninjas de Suna dévisagent incrédules les deux ANBUs tandis qu'Aki se rend compte qu'il a fait une petite erreur dans ses calculs.

- _Oh non_ …

Les sceaux ne sont rien d'autre qu'une immense cage qui se déploie sous leurs yeux et dont il contemple les parois translucides avec effroi.

- On est pris au piège! s'exclame Yoshiko.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là, dit Aki. Vous avez laissé un kunaï à Kakashi. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Esquivant un kunaï, Yoshiko plonge sur la droite et acquiesce en agrippant la tunique de son capitaine…

* * *

De son côté, Kakashi suit en silence le ninja de Suna. Depuis que le chef de Yoshiko lui a apposé cette étrange marque qu'il effleure du bout des doigts, il se sent revivre. La fatigue ne s'est pas totalement évanouie bien sûr mais il est enfin capable de passer outre la chape de plomb qui s'attardait à chacun de ses muscles, ankylosant jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir qu'engager le combat dans son état, même si la _fouine _est mal en point, n'est en rien une bonne idée.

Et dire qu'il a failli attaquer tête baissée toute l'équipe. Définitivement pas la plus brillante de ses idées.

Il faut mieux rester dans l'ombre en attendant le retour des autres. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit, rester discret jusqu'à…

Un éclair suivi d'une décharge l'aveugle un instant coupant court à ses pensées.

Les yeux exorbités, il détaille sans y croire Yoshiko apparaître à ses côtés, tenant fermement un haut d'uniforme ANBU flottant dans le vide.

Tremblante, Yoshiko étire frénétiquement le tissu dans tous les sens.

- Si on s'en sort, il va me tuer ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Avant de disparaître dans un nouvel éclair, laissant la tunique lentement tomber sur le sol, comme au ralenti.

_Adieu discrétion._

En soupirant, il croise le regard interloqué de la fouine et brise, d'un air résigné, le sceau du Hyuga. Il sait qu'il n'aurait que cinq minutes et pas une de plus pour régler le problème.

- Yoshiko, si _je _m'en sors, comptes sur moi pour te le faire payer cher !

Réapparaissant dans l'instant au sein de la cage translucide qui retient son chef, Yoshiko voit avec stupeur son capitaine, torse nu, affronter le spécialiste du ninjutsu seul pendant que le gamin observe la scène à bonne distance, derrière les barreaux de leur prison. Yoshiko récupère d'un geste un de ses kunaïs et tente de le faire traverser la barrière translucide de leur prison. Mais, sous le regard narquois du gosse, il se heurte dans un tintement métallique aux barreaux de leur cage avant de disparaître complètement. De rage, Yoshiko s'apprête à lancer un deuxième kunaï mais elle a le souffle coupé par Aki qui la pousse violemment sur le côté, lui évitant de prendre un jet de flammes terrifiant de plein fouet. Elle se reprend rapidement en dégainant son sabre et se plaçant aux côté de son chef.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment marché, dit-elle en n'osant jeter un œil à son torse qui porte déjà des traces sanglantes de coups.

- J'avais cru remarquer, rétorque-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mais la gravure de mode ne leur laisse pas le temps de s'étendre, préparant déjà sa prochaine attaque. Il lance un rouleau en l'activant et l'eau envahit l' constate avec horreur que les barreaux de leur cage les empêchent d'échapper aux flots. Elle se précipite sur l'homme, tentant de l'empêcher de lancer sa technique en l'entraînant dans un combat de taijutsu acharné. Mais encore une fois, Aki l'attrape sans ménagement par la taille et l'entraîne à sa suite en grimpant sur les parois même de leur piège.

Elle s'apprête à riposter lorsqu'un dragon des éclairs se lève des eaux, électrisant tout sur son passage…

- J'ai fait la même erreur, dit Aki. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il n'a pas besoin de faire de mudras pour lancer un ninjutsu. Même avec monbyakugan, j'arrive à peine à anticiper ses techniques, dit Aki.

Yoshiko écarquille les yeux… Pas de signes !

Une volée de kunai les force à se séparer et à reprendre pied sur la terre ferme. La gravure de mode est non seulement plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais il semble aussi être inépuisable.

- Attention, s'écrit Aki. Futon !

De nouveau sans un signe, il lance une lame de vent tranchante qu'elle esquive de justesse en disparaissant dans un éclair blanc. Surgissant dans son dos, elle lui plante un kunaï dans l'épaule avant de comprendre… Un clone.

En sentant un kunai frôler sa nuque, elle se retourne pour voir son chef aux prises avec leur adversaire. Il avait vu sa technique et avait attendu le bon moment pour attaquer. Et Roseau assiste à une véritable démonstration des techniques Hyugas. Et alors qu'il prend lentement le dessus, elle voit le gosse s'approcher de leur prison et modifier d'un geste le sceau.

Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle se précipite vers son chef et dans l'instant les parois de leur cage se parent d'un rideau opaque voilant les rayons du soleil. Dans l'obscurité totale, elle perd un instant tout repère et se sent tiré en arrière par une poigne de fer.

- A gauche ! s'écrit Hyuga.

A peine a-t-elle plongé sur la gauche, elle sent la lame tranchante d'un kunaï fendre son masque qui tombe à terre.

- Sortez de là, dit Aki.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas, dit Yoshiko.

- C'est un ordre !

- Je croyais vous avoir mieux expliqué comment fonctionne la section!

_Un ordre_… Mais bien sûr, pense ironiquement Yoshiko.

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui et de vous en même temps ! dit Aki en tirant Roseau sur le côté.

Roseau doit admettre que contrairement au Hyuga, se battre dans l'obscurité n'est pas l'une de ses spécialités.

- Sortez de là, tant que vous le pouvez encore ! dit Aki.

A contre cœur, Yoshiko disparait dans la seconde et sent les rayons du soleil froid sur sa peau en passant nerveusement sa main sur son visage. Elle avait laissé son masque brisé derrière elle et espère que ce n'est en rien un mauvais présage. Sous ses yeux, la fouine et Kakashi sont lancés à corps perdu dans un taijutsu redoutable. Mon Dieu, comment ces deux shinobis à moitié morts pouvaient encore se battre avec une telle énergie.

- Yoshiko!

Se ressaisissant aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle lance le kunai sur l'arbre le plus proche. Kakashi, sharingan activé comprend immédiatement où elle veut en venir en acculant son adversaire contre l'arbre. Sans réfléchir, la fouine grimpe sur les branches les plus hautes et Yoshiko se matérialise immédiatement dans son dos, rasenganau poing. Puis dans la seconde, elle se ravise et l'assomme d'un simple coup sur la nuque. Certes, la fouine était déjà en mauvais état et Kakashi avait fait du bon travail. Rapidement, elle attrape la fouine évanouie d'une main et s'empare des documents scellés de l'autre.

Elle regarde Kakashi qui s'effondre par terre, incapable de faire un pas de plus et balance le corps inconscient de la fouine sur son épaule, prête à accourir à l'endroit où se trouve son chef.

- Ça ira ? demande Yoshiko.

Kakashi ne se donne pas la peine de répondre et esquisse un petit mouvement de la main. Avant de se laisser tomber lamentablement sur le sol.

Arrivant aussi vite qu'elle le peut à l'endroit où son chef s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la bulle contrôlée par le gamin, elle voit les deux otages, les yeux hagards, le visage livide, assister sans une once d'émotion au combat qui décidera de leur sort, prisonniers de leur esprit. Elle se rend compte que les parois de la prison venaient à peine d'éclater. Grâce à son byakugan, Aki a détruit un à un les sceaux de sa cage et portent de nouvelles traces rouges sur son torse. Une blessure de kunaï lui barre tout l'abdomen d'une empreinte sanglante et une blessure au visage montre que son adversaire avait tenté en vain de viser ses yeux. Mais la gravure de mode n'est pas en meilleur état et dans un sursaut violent, le Hyuga bondit dans son ombre et fait passer un kunai contre son cou.

- J'ai bloqué tous vos points vitaux, dit Aki haletant. Vos petits trucs ne marcheront plus…

Le gamin fixe Aki puis Yoshiko tenant en joue ses deux équipiers impuissants.

- ATTENDEZ ! s'exclame-t-il. Si vous les touchez, non seulement vous ne reverrez pas vos otages vivants mais vous pouvez dire adieu à vos documents !

- Barre-toi, crie la gravure de mode avant de recevoir un coup qui lui coupe le souffle.

- Un échange ? demande Aki. Libère les otages du sceau et on te rend tes équipiers !

Yoshiko sent la fouine reprendre lentement ses esprits. Elle resserre sa prise sur l'homme en l'immobilisant.

- Tu peux pas leur faire confiance ! ajoute le spécialiste du ninjutsu. Ils sont de la Racine, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à se débarrasser eux-mêmes des otages s'ils se mettaient entre eux et les documents !

A nouveau, Aki le fait taire d'un coup bien placé. Et Yoshiko a la douloureuse impression d'être du mauvais côté.

- On ne traite pas avec la Racine ! s'écrit la gravure de mode. Barre-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- La ferme, s'écrit le gosse, au bord de l'explosion.

- Tes équipiers contre les otages et les documents, reprend Aki mortellement sérieux.

Le jeune shinobi du Sable sort un rouleau qu'il lance aux pieds de Yoshiko. Avec son ancien capitaine, le gosse serait déjà mort. Avec Aki Hyuga, il a peut-être ses chances. A cet instant, elle se met à_ espérer_ qu'il ait une chance.

- Cela vous permettra de briser les sceaux, vous pouvez vérifier vous-même.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un passe aussi facilement les barrières d'un de ses pièges, et le jeune garçon se dit qu'elle dot s'y connaître en fuinjutsu. Yoshikoparcourt avec attention le parchemin et le sceau des documents. Leur mascotte n'est pas idiote, le parchemin permettrait de libérer les documents et les otages. Mais cela leur demanderait du temps et une grande quantité de chakra. De quoi leur donner du temps pour fuir, même dans leur état.

- Roseau ? demande Aki en se tournant vers elle.

- Ça devrait marcher, lui répond-elle.

Le Hyuga fait un geste et prudemment, ils libèrent les deux ninjas du Sable qui se précipitent vers leur équipier avec prudence avant de disparaitre dans un souffle.

* * *

A peine ont-ils quittés le champ de bataille que Yoshiko se précipite vers Aki qui s'appuie contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber, les membres tremblant. Les otages, toujours perdus dans leur illusion ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

- Les otages ? demande Aki.

- Tant que le sceau n'est pas brisé, ils obéiront au doigt et à l'œil.

- Mon _uniforme _?

Yoshiko le regarde les yeux ronds, elle l'avait laissé avec Kakashi.

- Je …

- Je devrais vous demander le vôtre en réparation, dit-il avec sérieux.

Roseau lui lance un regard horrifié avant de se relâcher lorsqu'elle voit un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage si sérieux.

- YOSHIKO !

Les deux ANBUs relèvent la tête en voyant le ninja au sharingan dans un état pitoyable. Mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas montrer sa colère… Heureusement la simple vue des otages sains et saufs lui fait oublier toute vindicte. Yoshiko lui lance le parchemin pouvant briser les sceaux. Elle a encore assez de chakra pour s'y mettre assez vite.

- Il me faudra juste un peu de temps, dit-elle.

Kakashi, le soulagement passé, fixe Yoshiko avec une expression déroutante.

- On pourrait peut-être attendre d'arriver sur Konoha pour les libérer… Croyez-moi, ils sont plus agréables comme ça, marmonne-t-il sous son masque.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Projet**

Kakashi et Aki, qui à défaut d'avoir retrouvé le haut de son uniforme a le torse barré d'un bandage de fortune, sont avachis l'un à côté de l'autre, contre la paroi rugueuse et froide d'une caverne humide. En tournant la tête vers Yoshikoqui s'active en déployant beaucoup trop d'énergie à son goût, le ninja au sharingan essaye de se rappeler en vain les raisons qui les ont poussés à libérer du sceau ses équipiers si tôt… Bien trop tôt.

L'Uchiha et la medic-nin sont assis, face à face, le visage neutre, au centre d'un cercle où Yoshiko a tracé nombre d'inscriptions complexes auxquelles ils n'a même pas envie d'accorder plus d'une seconde de son attention. Yoshikoconcentre son chakra dans ses mains qu'elle pose à plat sur le sol et les lettres s'animent dans une danse lente et hypnotique qui serpente jusqu'à ses deux équipiers immobiles.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça ? demande Aki sans quitter des yeux les gestes précis de son équipière.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas, rétorque laconiquement Kakashi.

Aki étouffe un éclat de rire qui se transforme vite en un sursaut maladif. De la part de quelqu'un qui a tenu seul face aux attaques combinées de toute l'équipe de Suna, c'est presque comique. Il avait déjà eu bien du mal à survivre à leur_gravure de mode_, seul à seul.

- Vous êtes plutôt du genre solitaire.

- Le travail d'équipe est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour un ninja, récite Kakashi. C'est la seule règle de mon Maître que j'ai toujours eu du mal à appliquer.

- Votre Maître, répète Aki. _Son frère_…

Et à cet instant, il repense au moment où Yoshiko était apparue devant ses yeux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un battement de cœur pour comprendre quel serait son prochain geste. C'était comme se retrouver de nouveau avec son Maître. La ressemblance ne s'arrête pas simplement aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'azur. Et après sa mort, il s'est éloigné de ses souvenirs et d'elle. Délibérément. Egoïstement.

- Le meilleur, dit d'un ton qui clôt toute discussion Kakashi.

- Enfin, souffle Yoshiko en essuyant la goutte de sueur perlant sur son front d'une main tremblante.

La dernière arcane du sceau vient de céder et dans un même sursaut, les deux équipiers de Kakashi semblent s'éveiller d'un long et sombre rêve. L'Uchiha se relève doucement, observant incrédule son équipière qui ouvre ses grands yeux verts.

- Doc, dit Roseau en se tournant vers l'équipière de Kakashi, Je crois que vos services seront appréciés, dit-elle en désignant les deux shinobis à l'allure plus que pitoyable.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle.

Elle s'approche de Kakashi, visiblement en colère et, sous les regards interloqués de tous, lui envoie un direct bien placé qui le plie en deux.

- Idiot ! Tu aurais dû immédiatement retourner sur Konoha ! Tu t'es regardé ! Dans ton état, tu comptais faire quoi ! Leur genjutsu nous a rendus impuissants mais pas aveugles. Quand j'ai entendu leur plan, nous garder vivants pour t'attirer dans un piège… J'en aurai ri si j'avais pu. Toi, risquer ta peau pour des équipiers que tu détestes ! Les fous… Mais tu as suivi, tu as foncé comme un idiot. Que ce serait-il passé si tu n'étais pas tombé sur ces deux ANBUs ! Tu…

Incapable de trouver ses mots, elle se tourne vers l'Uchiha :

- _Quant à vous, Chef_, dit-elle avec la dernière des ironies. Vous êtes pas le dernier des imbéciles, mais croyez-moi vous avez votre place sur le podium ! Quand son équipier qui ne dit pas plus de trois mots par jour prend la peine de faire deux phrases, _complètes_, pour dire que « peut-être » se précipiter sans réfléchir à la suite de cette équipe n'est pas une bonne idée, que « peut-être » c'est un piège… Hé, vous savez quoi, _capitaine_…On l'écoute !

Roseau et Aki se lancent un regard en coin lorsque résignée, elle commence à s'occuper du cas « Kakashi ». Yoshikose dit qu'elle avait rarement vu un médic-nin prendre soin de cette manière d'un blessé.

Définitivement intéressante, pense Yoshiko.

- Ton nom, Doc ?

Kakashi aurait pu tomber de haut s'il n'était pas déjà assis, en train de faire martyriser, pardon soigner, par son équipière. Yoshiko, demander son nom à quelqu'un… C'est presque une déclaration.

- Hanae.

Puis, libérant le ninja copieur de ses mains rudes, elle se penche sur Aki. Kakashi s'amuse de son expression extasiée devant le Hyuga. Hanae sans voix, c'est un spectacle aussi rare que surprenant.

- On a déjà perdu trop de temps, dit Aki en la repoussant d'un sourire. Il faut retourner sur Konoha le plus vite possible.

Kakashi n'a pas le temps de montrer à quel point l'expression de son équipière ressemble à celle d'un enfant à qui on refuserait son plus beau jouet. Yoshiko le force déjà à se lever, l'empoignant à peu près aussi délicatement qu'Hanae. Incapable de faire un pas devant l'autre, il n'a d'autre choix que de laisser Yoshiko passer son bras sans force contre ses épaules et le soulever d'un bond.

- Si tu râles, dit-elle sur le ton d'une confidence, je te laisse dans les mains de ton chef ou pire, d'elle.

- Traitresse, souffle-t-il.

- De rien.

Kakashi n'a pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour voir le grand sourire insolent de Yoshiko. Puis en se tournant versHanae qui fixe le torse à nu du Hyuga avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, les joues rosissantes, il se demande jusqu'où l'hypocrisie des Femmes peut bien aller.

Qu'un homme qui leur plait soit torse nu devant elles et elles n'auront pas plus de conversation qu'un Uchiha dépressif. Mais si un homme ose ouvrir de grands yeux en se comportant comme un idiot devant une belle poitrine et elles s'insurgent comme des victimes devant l'infamie. Ah les Femmes…

Calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yoshiko, avec un petit sourire idiot, il se dit que le voyage ne serait peut-être pas aussi long et pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**_Konoha_****_, Trois jours plus tard_**

**_Quartier Général ANBU_**

Yoshiko attend nerveusement que son chef ressorte du Q.G. de la Racine, presque aussi tendue que si elle avait dû faire elle-même son rapport à la momie. Son capitaine ne connait pas encore l'étendue du mépris glacé et des coups-bas de leur chef mais aujourd'hui, il allait en faire les frais. La mission est certes un succès mais ils avaient pris certaines libertés avec les ordres qui ne lui plairaient guère.

Enfin son chef apparaît. Bien qu'elle l'ait vu couvert de bandages de fortunes, avec un uniforme à moitié amputé et mort de fatigue, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi mal en point. Le rapport c'est visiblement mal passé. Une surprise, pense-t-elle avec ironie.

- Je commence à mesurer ce que « l'entretien avec le cyclope aux bandelettes » signifie _réellement_, dit Aki.

- On s'y fait jamais vraiment…

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourtant, vous êtes prête à vous y frotter, dit Aki.

Yoshiko prend une longue inspiration, tentant de mettre en ordre toutes ses pensées. A vrai dire, elle y pense depuis quelque temps. Ombre a nombre de défauts mais quelques avantages que l'on ne trouve dans nulle autre section.

- Celui qui sait parle, celui qui comprend décide, celui voit plus loin ouvre la voie. Etre le chef, ce n'est pas diriger mais être à l'écoute et assumer, dit Yoshiko.

- Car une bonne idée d'où qu'elle vienne est toujours une bonne idée. Et elle peut vous sauver la vie, termineAki.

- C'est ainsi qu'une équipe devrait être dirigée, dit Yoshiko. Et pas uniquement dans cette section. J'y pense depuis quelque temps. Quand j'aurai trouvé les équipiers parfaits, affronter la momie à chaque rapport ne sera plus si terrifiant.

- Des équipiers parfaits ?

- Cette équipe de Suna m'a fait réfléchir. Chacun spécialiste dans son domaine, Taïjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et un stratège.

- Le gamin a pris de réels risques en tentant de sauver ses équipiers au détriment de la mission. Un acte que je respecte.

- Une équipe soudée, capable de se dépasser les uns pour les autres, de prendre des risques pour la mission et pour ses équipiers. C'est exactement ce que je cherche. Et si je pouvais trouver aussi quelqu'un qui peut m'éviter la paperasse, je lui réserve une place d'office, s'amuse Yoshiko.

Un stratège qui pourrait lui éviter la paperasse, assurer le rôle de médic-nin avec un esprit suffisamment affuté pour se tenir au niveau des excentricités de son chef, capable de rigoler cinq minutes en entendant le surnom dont elle l'avait affublé. Oh, il a définitivement quelqu'un à lui présenter. Et une partie de shogi sur le feu.

- Mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi tout de suite, dit Roseau. Je vais vous aider à mettre en place votre propre équipe.

- Je crois que nous avons déjà trouvé un Doc…

- Hanae, dit Yoshiko tout sourire, elle est parfaite.

- Je vous avouerai qu'elle me met parfois un peu mal à l'aise.

Vu la façon dont elle le dévore littéralement des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le voit, et qu'elle a eu d'insister pour vérifier chacune de ses blessures avec la plus grande attention, elle veut bien le croire ! Et Kakashi n'a pas exagéré son franc parlé. Mais elle est aussi efficace que redoutable.

- Ses équipiers vont être ravis de nous la céder, dit Yoshiko.

- J'en ai peur, dit Aki. Un de ses équipiers pourrait être une recrue intéressante pour _votre_ équipe.

- Kakashi, dit Yoshiko pensive. J'y ai déjà pensé, dit-elle. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourtant, vue l'estime qu'il porte à son chef, il ne serait pas contre un changement de perspective. Il a tout à fait les capacités requises. Et votre façon de diriger une équipe devrait lui plaire.

Yoshiko soupire en enlevant son masque.

- Je sais tout ça, dit-elle. Je le connais depuis qu'on est assez grands pour se montrer arrogants. Vous avez pas idée à quel point on pouvait être insupportables quand on était gosses.

Aki se dit au contraire qu'il en a une idée assez précise…

- Mais le problème n'est pas là. A chaque fois que je le voie, c'est la même chose que lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir ou qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Il voit mon frère,_ je_ vois mon frère.

- C'était son Maitre.

- Minato n'avait que son nom sur les lèvres. C'était pas son Maître, c'était son premier fan ! Je le détestais avant même de le connaître, ce Kakashi dont mon frère me rabattait les oreilles.

Yoshiko se surprend à esquisser un pâle sourire. Le premier depuis un an qui lui effleure les lèvres au souvenir de son frère. Elle baisse les yeux.

- C'est la seule personne au monde qui souffre autant que moi de sa mort.

* * *

**Terrain d'entraînement numéro sept**

La neige s'est finalement décidée à tout envahir et Yoshiko manque de tomber de surprise lorsqu'elle voit le ninja qu'elle avait testé juste avant le début de sa mission continuer comme si de rien était à s'exercer sur le terrain numéro sept.

- Hé, Boyscout' !

Il la salue d'un geste sans pour autant s'arrêter dans ses exercices. C'est quelqu'un ce ninja à la coupe au bol et à la combinaison verte ridicule.

- Gaï ! la corrige-t-il.

- Si tu veux…

Elle lui fait signe de s'approcher et il s'exécute avec une débauche d'énergie qui la fait rire. T'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, Gaï, pense Yoshiko.

- Je peux être franche Boyscout ?

- Bien sûr chef, dit-il avec un sourire avec beaucoup trop de dents pour être réaliste.

- Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre Ombre ?

- Parce que ce sont les meilleurs, répond-il sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Yoshiko grimace devant cette réponse :

- Ecoute, _Gaï_, tu es de loin l'un des meilleurs shinobis que j'ai vu. Tu as une endurance, une volonté impressionnante, sans parler d'un taïjutsu qui est sans doute bien meilleur que le mien. Mais tu n'as rien à faire dans Ombre… Par contre, je peux te recommander pour les autres sections de Kuro, tu serais une excellente recrue.

Décontenancée, Yoshiko le regarde en train d'entamer ce qui pourrait être une danse de la joie ou une crise d'épilepsie d'un niveau encore jamais vue. _Boyscout_ ? Non, décidemment ce surnom ne résiste pas à l'aura dévorante de ce ninja en vert…

* * *

**Hôpital de Konoha**

Kakashi pose ses yeux sur la fenêtre d'un œil fatigué. Toutes les missions doivent-elles se finir ainsi… Entre les quatre murs blancs et sans âme où l'ennui s'attarde à chacune de ses pensées. Il fixe impuissant son livre préféré avec désespoir. Il n'a même pas la force de sortir ses mains de la tiédeur des draps pour le tenir.

- Pathétique…

Depuis quand ses pensées s'expriment-elles de leur plein grès, derrière lui et par la voix d'Hanae ? Elle prend le livre d'une main, l'ouvre, jette un œil rapide avant de le refermer aussitôt.

- Toujours aussi douteux tes goûts en littérature, gamin.

Kakashi lève un sourcil, incapable de montrer autrement son amusement. Parce qu'elle avait quelques années de plus que lui, Hanae l'avait appelé ainsi depuis le premier jour, gamin.

- Tu as accepté leur offre ? demande Kakashi.

- Avoue que je vais te manquer, dit-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Absolument insupportable, ironise Kakashi.

- Jouer à ce petit jeu alors que tu es cloué sur un lit d'hôpital n'est pas très malin, _Kakashi_, lui souffle-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Kakashi se dit qu'il préfère de loin qu'elle le surnomme gamin que de l'entendre prononcer son nom avec cette petite pointe de sadisme. Puis elle se lève lentement et reprend son sérieux :

- Le premier soir, ils m'ont tout expliqué. Le véritable but de leur mission, ce que tu as fait pour nous, tes équipiers, dit-elle. C'était irresponsable, dangereux et complètement stupide.

Kakashi, absolument incapable de bouger ne peut qu'écouter sans même détourner la tête.

- Merci.

Soufflé, Kakashi hésite entre se sentir affreusement gêné en silence ou trouver quelques mots à répondre… MaisHanae ne lui laisse pas le temps de choisir.

- Je cherchais un moyen de te remercier… Alors je me suis dit que me taire sur ton _comportement_ pendant le trajet du retour serait une belle façon de le faire, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que…, s'offusque Kakashi.

- Dis-toi bien une chose, Kakashi. Même derrière un masque, je sais toujours quand un homme a ce petit sourire coupable sur les lèvres…

- Et ton _comportement_ devant le Hyuga, c'est quoi ? rétorque Kakashi.

Hanae lève les yeux, perdue un instant dans ses doux souvenirs. Puis elle ramène bien vite son attention sur le ninja ausharingan avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux qui fait trembler Kakashi.

- Un an, dit Hanae, ça fait un an qu'on est dans la même équipe et que j'essaye par tous les moyens d'obtenir une preuve qu'il y a bien un humain derrière ce masque que tu nous imposes, capable de s'emporter ou de se moquer devant mes idioties ou dans ton cas, n'importe quelle réaction qui dépasse deux mots et un haussement de sourcil. Et il a fallu que les choses dérapent pour que je me rende compte que non seulement tu nous considérais vraiment comme tes équipiers, mais que tu étais prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu pour nous. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois te comporter normalement, comme un jeune homme de dix-sept ans,_ à cause d'une fille_… Alors crois-moi, gamin, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant de connaître tous les _détails_.

Kakashi se ferme, bien décidé à ne rien laisser filtrer.

- Je me demande en combien de morceaux on va te retrouver quand elle saura, siffle Hanae à son oreille.

- C'est juste une amie, capitule Kakashi.

- Une _amie_. Depuis qu'on est dans la même équipe je ne t'ai jamais vu parler ou partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Apprendre que tu as une amie, c'est presque aussi étonnant que si notre chef admettait que parfois, il pouvait avoir tort.

Et franchement, pense-t-elle, c'est _rassurant_.

- La tête qu'il a fait lorsque que tu as dit ces quatre vérités, dit Kakashi. C'était du grand spectacle.

- On aurait dû faire quelques photos et les placarder un peu partout dans Konoha, dit Hanae avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je le savais, tu es diabolique, dit Kakashi

- Merci, dit gravement Hanae. Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que ta petite diversion va marcher avec moi, gamin. _Une amie_…

- C'est juste la petite sœur de mon Maître, dit Kakashi.

Hanae fronce les sourcils… La ressemblance lui saute enfin aux yeux ! Et les pièces du puzzle commencent lentement à s'assembler.

- Ton Maître, le _Quatrième._

Hanae voit Kakashi baisser la tête. Cela faisait un an que l'Hokage s'était sacrifié pour le Village, un an qu'il avait rejoint son équipe, un an qu'elle tentait en vain de trouver la moindre preuve que ce sale gosse appartenait bien à la même espèce que lui, le genre humain. Jusqu'à cette mission, elle avait eu de sérieux doutes.

- Ton _amie_, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis quand ?

Kakashi détourne les yeux nerveusement.

- Depuis la mort de son frère, dit-il.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe. Tu es capable de risquer ta vie tête baissée pour des équipiers que tu détestes. Mais tu laisses tomber une amie au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi. Tu devrais sérieusement revoir tes priorités, gamin.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne m'a jamais laissé placer le moindre mot. La dernière fois, elle a bien failli me tuer.

- Et alors, tu aurais réagi comment à _sa_ place ?

Kakashi se tait une seconde, frappé par la révélation. _Il aurait fait la même chose_. Tout en espérant, quelque part au fond de son cœur que cela n'aurait pas réellement marché.

- Enfin une lueur d'intelligence petite tête, dit Hanae.

Elle se lève et s'apprête à sortir :

- Oh, dis Hanae. J'ai dit à _ton amie_ que tu voulais lui parler… Elle devrait bientôt passer.

- Je…

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Kakashi interdit sursaute lorsque Hanae s'éclipse dans un souffle. Cherchant les mots qu'ils pourraient bien tenter de mettre en ordre dans sa tête, il fixe la porte de sa chambre.

Une porte qui reste définitivement fermée.

Terrain d'entraînement numéro sept

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

Kakashi se pose à bonne distance de l'équipe qui s'entraîne au loin. Il reconnaît bien le style efficace d'Hanae. Quant à la boule de chakra bleue tourbillonnante et la blonde qui apparaît dans un flash dans le dos de son chef, il avait deviné son geste avant même qu'elle ne se lance. Par contre la riposte d'Ambre qui se décale au dernier moment et l'envoie valser dans le décor en un battement de cœur avant de s'occuper avec la même célérité d'Hanae le surprend réellement.

Il aurait juré qu'elle avait pourtant visé le seul et unique point faible du byakugan. Seul face à ces deux opposants qui affichent une coordination impressionnante, il ne s'est encore jamais trouvé en position de faiblesse. Sa maîtrise dubyakuagan est incroyable et il n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement.

L'entraînement semble toucher à sa fin lorsque Hanae prend son chef par le bras qui ne sait trop comment refreiner l'enthousiasme de son équipière en laissant leur équipière seule. Yoshiko plantent ses yeux océan dans les siens avant de l'ignorer délibérément et de s'éloigner.

- Yoshiko, attend !

Elle détourne la tête sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Tu n'es pas venue me voir à l'hôpital, dit-il.

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien, je ne voulais pas te voir, encore moins t'écouter.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- J'en ai encore moins envie, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rentre chez toi.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Pour la même raison que moi, pense Kakashi, et qui m'a fait abandonner si facilement, parce que tout ce qui te rappelle ton frère de près ou de loin t'est insupportable. Mais il est surpris de voir Yoshiko revenir sur ses pas, s'assoir à ses côtés, le regard perdu au lointain. Le ciel blanc chargé de lourds nuages semble s'ouvrir et la neige se met de nouveau à tomber. Et ils restent un temps silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, contemplant le terrain se couvrir d'un nouveau manteau blanc et soyeux.

Le silence s'étire entre eux telle un bulle, confortable et hors du temps.

Yoshiko se dit qu'elle est surtout en colère contre elle. Parce que Kakashi n'avait pas tort ce jour-là. A la mort deMinato, elle s'était enfermée sur elle-même. Son frère s'était sacrifié pour Konoha. Et elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que ce qu'il lui avait laissé survive.

Konoha.

La douleur l'avait rendue sourde à toute autre logique.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Mais ce jour-là, ce que Minato avait protégé ce n'était pasKonoha, l'entité irréelle qui dicte toutes les actions d'Ombre, toutes ses actions... C'était ses habitants, tous ses habitants. Du premier au dernier des villageois. Tous. Ses amis, ses élèves, sa famille.

Son propre fils.

En s'engageant dans Ombre, bien décidée à donner sa vie pour une idée, elle avait renié tout ce que son frère représentait, tout ce pour lequel il s'était toujours battu et avait donné sa vie. Elle avait oublié ses amis, était prête à abandonner à la première occasion ses équipiers, avait tourné le dos au fils de son frère. Pour _Konoha_. Egoïstement. Elle avait suivi aveuglement les ordres, tous les ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Elle s'était perdue si loin qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Quelle idiote.

Frissonnant de honte devant la réalité froide de ce qu'elle est devenue, elle manque de sursauter lorsqu'elle sent la veste chaude que Kakashi lui dépose sur les épaules. En mettant machinalement ses mains dans les poches, elle tombe sur le livre favori du ninja copieur.

Elle le sort sous le regard ennuyé de Kakashi.

- Tu te souviens du jour où tu revenu de la librairie, les cheveux défaits, les habits déchirés, les genoux en sang avec l'expression du parfait ahuri étalé sur le visage avec une seule question sur les lèvres…

- Si je m'en souviens, dit Kakashi. La première fois que j'ai vu mon Maître incapable de répondre à une de mes questions.

- Pourquoi le libraire s'était énervé à ce point alors que tu lui avais _juste_ demandé les autres livres de MaîtreJiraya ? dit Yoshiko avec un petit sourire. On se le demande ! Minato était si embarrassé, comment expliquer à son élève d'une dizaine d'années quel genre de livres écrit Maître Jiraya!

- Mon Maître, bégayer et chercher ses mots, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible, dit Kakashi. Lui qui avait su toujours su balayer d'un mot toutes mes réticences, mes doutes et mes arrogances de gamin.

- Minato avait un don. Personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait lui résister bien longtemps. Il suffisait qu'il plonge son regard dans le vôtre et son sourire faisait le reste.

En regardant Yoshiko qui ancre ses yeux clairs dans les siens, Kakashi lève un sourcil en se demandant si un jour, elle se rendrait compte à quel point son sourire est en tout point identique à celui de son frère. Tout aussi désarmant.

Surtout lorsqu'elle s'apprête à demander quelque chose.

- Neige, j'ai un projet…


End file.
